


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by KaraArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Liam, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Good Theo Raeken, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has a Boyfriend, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: The pack meets Stiles' boyfriend.





	I Believe In A Thing Called Love

  
"Tonight's the night."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend, knowing immediately what he was talking about as he looked up from his map and settled a deadpanned look on the alpha werewolf who sat on the hood of his jeep, looking out at the full moon.

 

"Really Scott, i'm trying to plan our futures here," Stiles said, gesturing to the map even though Scott isn't looking at it. He let's his gaze go to the moon, glancing between Scott and it for a moment. "You starting to feel it?"

 

Scott blinked, then looked down at Stiles, smiling lightly. "No, i'm good." He took a whiff of the air. "Are you? You smell nervous."

 

Stiles sighed as he folded the map and leaned into his car, placing it onto his seat. He then leaned back out and hopped onto the hood next to Scott to look up at the moon. He silently wrung his hands together before speaking. "Like you said, tonight's the night."

 

Scott looked at Stiles, seeing the way he was slightly tense, as if preparing for the worse. "Stiles, we can wait till another time, or until you're ready." He didn't actually want to wait, but if Stiles wasn't comfortable with doing it tonight, then he'd wait. And the other's would too.

 

"No, no. It's better to do it tonight than wait any longer." Stiles said as he glanced at the wolf, hoping he couldn't hear the blip in his heart. Truth be told, tonight was probably the worst night. A full moon, what was he thinking? Oh well, no turning back now. "Besides, he really wants to meet you."

 

Things were quiet for a moment before Scott broke the silence.

 

"Alright so come on, tell me something about him. You haven't really told us anything." Scott said, leaving out the part about Stiles always saying that this guy was oh so dreamy. That wasn't what he wanted to know.

 

Stiles looked away, thinking of his boyfriend, his handsome face and striking features. He could talk about his looks all day, but he was sure that Scott didn't want to hear that. Or hear about their great sex.

 

"His name's Theo." Stiles said, smiling lightly with a glint to his eyes as he got lost in a daze, and Scott could see the emotion in them, could tell that Stiles felt deeply for this other guy, and that his feelings were real.

 

"I already know that," Scott said with a slight laugh, and Stiles snapped out of it, looking to the wolf and blushing.

 

He then let out a sigh, not knowing exactly what Scott wanted from him, and knowing that he wasn't ready to tell him everything about Theo, though he'd know what he wasn't telling him soon.

 

"Look, you'll meet him tonight, then you can ask him anything you'd like." Stiles said, leaning back on his front window, crossing his arms over his chest. Then, with an after thought adds, "You think it's been long enough?"

 

"Yes!" A voice says from not too far away, and both Stiles and Scott look over the jeeps hood to the younger wolf who's chained to a tree. They exchange glances before hopping off the hood and walking toward him.

 

"Are you in control?" Stiles asked as they got to the tree, eyeing Liam as the younger wolf hung his head.

 

"Yes i'm in complete and utter control-now can you let me go?" Liam pouted, ever to his nature as he looked between Stiles and Scott. "Come on, i'm really in control."

 

Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance before sighing at the same time and moving to undo the chains as Liam sighed in relief. Stiles then pulled back to look the beta in the face, "How come you were running around naked last full moon but you're fine now?"

 

Liam suppressed a whine as he tried to move and groaned when he still couldn't. "It was really hot out that night!" He said in defense, trying and failing to hold up his hands.

 

"That doesn't answer my question," Stiles said with a smirk, and when Liam gave a sigh of annoyance he finished undoing the chains, watching the wolf drop unceremoniously to the ground as he shook his head with Scott.

 

Liam groaned on the ground, sending glares at them two before pushing himself up and brushing himself off as Stiles gathered the chains. "You better be in full control Liam, i don't want anymore claw markings on my back seats. Last time i had to get them remade, remade!"

 

 

                                                                                                                              ****

 

 

They pulled up to where Malia and her dad were helping people and Malia walked up to the car with a smile on her face. Stiles got out the car and hugged her, smiling when she leaned into him until they pulled away.

 

"Missed you," He said as he let her get in so she could climb to the back seat before getting in and closing the door behind him as he started the car again.

 

The were-coyote grinned from the back seat. "Missed you too."

 

 

                                                                                                                           ****

 

 

"Come on you guys, why can't i go with you?" Liam asked, and Malia felt like smacking him on the back of the head along with the others but no one acted on it. Mainly because Stiles was driving, Scott wasn't close enough, and she was just to lazy.

 

"Because it's only for seniors," Stiles said to the beta, watching the road, the moon providing good light, but he knew to keep his headlights on. Being the son of the Sheriff had it's perks, sure, but he didn't want to get in trouble and not be able to go their senior scribe. Maybe another time.

 

"But i want to meet your mystery boyfriend," Liam complained, using it as an excuse to go with them, but he did want to meet the guy that Stiles had been dating.

 

Probably hit him in the nose for taking Stiles away from his time to help Liam with his control. He wasn't sure how that would go over with Stiles, but he did miss the human when he went to visit this guy, and maybe he just wanted to come face to face with the reason that he had been tied to a tree not ten minutes ago.

 

He guesses that Stiles had become some sort of anchor for him around the full moon, and it was hard to not stay angry when he wasn't there to help with his control. But he couldn't really blame Stiles, he should have learned control by now. Guess he was just a slow learner. Instead of voicing this Liam smiled toothily when he met his friends the whiskey gaze through the mirror.

 

Stiles shook his head, looking back at the road as he remembered what Scott had told him about Liam needing Stiles there to help him on the full moon's. But Stiles had been with Theo during those times over a few of the six months, and the other times probably hadn't been enough. He needed to spend more time helping the beta. Well, he'd have more time now. "You'll meet him tomorrow."

 

"Wait, what do you mean?" Malia voiced, and Stiles glanced at her through the mirror.

 

"He transferred here, he and his parents just moved into a house not that far from the bowling alley, and Theo told his parents that he wanted to go here." Stiles said easily, ignoring the others as they looked between each other and he focused his gaze back on the road.

 

"He moved here?" Scott broke the silence, his voice unsure of how to proceed. It sounded weird that his boyfriend had moved all the way here, but he didn't want to sound rude.

 

Stiles nodded, knowing full on well how it sounded, so he quickly interjected before the others could assume anything else. "I know what you're all thinking, but it's not like that. His father got a job at the hospital your mom works at Scott," he told the wolf sitting next to him as he turned his windshield wipers on when it started to rain. "A higher position than what he had been in before, so he accepted. There's nothing else to it."

 

Scott wanted to say something, that much Stiles could tell, but when he nor the others said anything Stiles shrugged and glanced at Liam.

 

"Besides, isn't it past your bedtime Liam?"

 

Liam groaned from the back as Stiles shifted gears in the accelerator, a stupid smirk on his pale face as he booked it.

 

 

                                                                                                                          ****

 

 

Just as they were about to leave the hospital from where they dropped Liam off with his stepdad, a person was being pushed on a stretched, blood coming from a wound to the side of their head as the nurse told the doctor what had happened. And where.

 

"Route 115," Scott muttered as the people wheeled past him and the human and were-coyote, and they continued on outside to the rain. "That's the route Kira's on."

 

"And Theo," Stiles murmured, eyes flicking to the ground, his eyes squinting as the rain assaulted the three teens.

 

Stiles then looked to Scott, seeing his sad face at the fact that he might not get to see his girlfriend tonight and knowing exactly how he felt.

 

"Go," Stiles said after a baited breath, knowing that he didn't want Scott to go, but knowing that he wanted Kira there.

 

"What?" Scott asked him, and Malia wanted to tell Stiles that they should get out of the rain but decided against budding in.

 

"Go, you'll get to her faster than we all could." Stiles said, patting his friends shoulder lightly as he pushed the wet hair from his eyes.

 

Scott stared at him for a moment, dark eyes blinking away the water before nodding. He hit Stiles' shoulder in response before he started running in the direction of his house to get his bike.

 

Stiles turned to Malia who was staring at him as he grabbed her hand and tugged her back to the car.

 

 

                                                                                                                        ****

 

 

Stiles stared out from under the shade of the school from the rain trying not to get to anxious as he saw that it was about to be midnight from the school's clock as he sighed, running a hand through his dripping hair.

 

Him and Malia had gotten to the school almost ten minutes ago, and there was still no sign of Scott or Kira. Or Theo.

 

Stiles could feel heat from the were-coyote and paused when he heard her scenting him. "Ah,"

 

Malia pulled back as Stiles turned to her, a serious look on her face as she lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You smell terrible."

 

"Well thanks for that," He said offhandedly with a sarcastic tone and Malia rolled her eyes, her dark irises deadpanning along with her face.

 

"You know what i mean Stiles," She says softly, despite her hard features as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

Stiles sighs, looking at her as he scratches the back of his neck neck. "I'm just worried that they won't make it."

 

"Who?"

 

"Scott, Kira.... Theo." Stiles says quietly, looking down at his hands as he slumps his back against the post, ignoring as some rain starts to drip on him.

 

It was still awkward to talk with her about Theo, because they never really discussed their break up after they had defeated the benefactor and sent Peter to Eichen house, and Kate and her berserkers on the run.

 

Stiles knew that he had had deep feelings for her, hell he knew he loved her, of coarse he still did, but just not in the same way as he used to. They had just stopped being together and hadn't spoken about it, and once school ended he went to spend a week with his dad out of town, and that's when he met Theo.

 

Him and Theo were supposed to just be a week fling, but he found that he didn't want to stop being with him, being around him. When he had told Theo this the other told him that he felt the same way, and he had asked his father if he could stay there longer. He agreed. And they had been together since.

 

"I just... i want them to be here." Stiles spoke after a moment, looking back at Malia who's arms were no longer crossed over chest, her usually schooled features soft.

 

She reached forward and squeezed his shoulder in comfort, feeling him relax slightly at the gentle touch. "Stiles, they'll be here."

 

Stiles smiled slightly, his whiskey eyes blinking from his drying lashes. "Yeah, you're right." He grabbed her hand and rubbed it for a moment before letting it go.

 

Malia looked at her hand and she pulled it back to her body as Stiles leaned his head back against the pillar, closing his eyes as she contemplated saying something. She hesitated for a moment, then sighed deciding to do it. She should have done it a while back, but now was better than never.

 

"Stiles..." Malia started, and Stiles opened his eyes to look back to the were-coyote, his eyebrows raised slightly, his face completely open. "I know that since we broke up i haven't been the most... supportive of this guy you've been seeing."

 

Stiles waited with baited, letting her continue as he stayed silent, hoping that the conversation didn't turn south.

 

"And i know that we've never discussed us.... but i just want you to know that i'm happy for you." Malia said honestly, holding Stiles' eyes as her lipped tipped into a smile.

 

"And i can't wait to meet him."

 

Stiles smiled brightly, flashing his teeth as the air around him changed with less anxiety, happiness pushing through. Malia smiled wider as he pulled her forward into a hug, wrapping her arms around him and breathing deeply.

 

Once they pulled away from each other he leaned back against the pillar, sighing dreamily as she laughed at in thought daze.

 

"I think i might be in love with him," Stiles said, and Malia grins, only feeling happiness for the boy she loved.

 

Before either of them could say anything Malia turned to look over her shoulder, hearing a pounding against the ground over the rain. "Something's coming, something fast."

 

Stiles frowns as he moves to stand beside her and look out into the rain, only to watch her arm shoot out, connecting with someone's chest and shoving them to the ground as his eyes widened comically as he stepped back. "Whoa!"

 

Liam groans in pain but ignores it, his eyes wide and frantic as he speaks nonetheless. "It's Scott, he's in trouble."

 

Stiles and Malia exchanged wide eyed gazes before pulling Liam up and letting the young beta lead the way.

 

They run through the rain, Stiles keeping up with them despite being human as they go under a large section of concrete that spread over their heads in a large space that stretches out and stops the rain.

 

They all stop to see Scott being held by the throat by an overly large werewolf with glowing blue eyes, it's other hand shoved deep in his chest, the life seeming to be leaving his eyes. And it makes Stiles snap.

 

The human runs at the two wolves, despite Malia trying to grab his arm with her hand sliding down it and a loud growl from not to far away. He pulls out one of the daggers that he always keeps on him for protection, gripping the werewolf's wrist to the hand around Scott's throat and using his body to shove the arm inward with pressure, a sickening snap sounding as the man snarls in pain.

 

Stiles ignores the terrible sound, aiming the dagger for the mans throat to kill even though Scott probably won't like it. But he doesn't get to think of what Scott would say if he killed someone because the wolf knocks away his ring dagger, and before anyone can react fast enough grabs Stiles by the throat, lifting him high as Malia cries out his name, the air stilling.

 

Something hits the wolf from behind not a second later, causing his grip on Stiles to release abruptly as his hand slashes down the humans shoulder.

 

Stiles cries out at the sharp pain as he drops right onto Liam who was standing beneath him. Liam catches him with a grunt and manages to hold both of their weights up, pulling them both back from the fight as they go to stand beside Kira who's holding her healing side, her sword shaking in her grasp.

 

Stiles and Liam watch as Malia slashes her claws at the werewolf in rage, her blue eyes glowing fiercely as she snarls.

 

Scott who's still wheezing on the ground, trying to regain the strength to move properly, looks over to Stiles and Liam and Kira to make sure that they are safe. He then looks back to see the wolf that had helped him and Kira before, the one that hit the large one when it was holding Stiles. Both Malia and the unfamiliar helpful wolf are clawing   
at the large werewolf from both sides, blood flying, though it doesn't seem to be doing any good.

 

Once the werewolf slams his claws into Malia and flings her away, repeating the action with the other wolf Scott gets up with a wince, charging. The werewolf not expecting it get's tackled by the alpha as they both go to the ground.

 

Scott slashes his claws down on the wolf in quick and fast movements, not letting him get any hits in as Malia and the other wolf get up, watching the fight. Scott howls as the wolf buckles beneath him, promising defeat with the scent of fear that rakes over the wolf as Liam and Stiles stand straighter, Kira and Malia grinning.

 

Scott gives one last slash on the larger wold chest, then removes himself, standing over the werewolf as he tries to push himself up and fails to do so. The wolf's glowing blue eyes lift up to meet Scott's as he finally pulls himself to his knee's, holding his chest because it's the most injured as he slowly begins to heal.

 

"Look, i don't know who you are, or why you came here," Scott said, his eyes flaring brightly against his dark skin, his face fully shifted as he bares his canines. "But you can leave, or i can do something else."

 

The fallen wolf stares at Scott for a moment, then looks toward Stiles off of what appears to be an after thought. The human's holding a hand to grip his injured shoulder with harsh eyes. "I'd run."

 

Immediately after that the wolf stumbles to his feet and takes off hurriedly. Scott glares after him, then turns and moves toward the other's as Malia follows suit.

 

Malia rubs Stiles' good shoulder, and Liam finally let's him go and stand between Kira and Malia when he decides that Stiles is fine. Scott nods at his best friend as he grabs the kitsune's hand , silently thanking him for saving his life. Stiles smiles slightly, then his gaze flicks to the unfamiliar wolf behind them, his eyes widening in the slightest, and the others follow his gaze.

 

They all turn to the wolf who lifts his head, face still in it's beta form, his face dried with the blood from where the other werewolf had clawed it open.

 

His eyes land on the pack as he shifts back to human form, all of them still breathing slightly heavily, but when Stiles sucks in a breath between his teeth from the pain of the claw marking on his shoulder the wolf's eyes flick to him, gaze intense.

 

The guy's eyes are still glowing a bright golden color, and Scott and the others glance at Stiles, seeing his eyes just as intense, pain shining from behind the whiskey irises.

 

The wolf stalks in their direction, and Scott snarls along with Malia, her claws flicking out from the other of Liam. Kira tightens her grip on her sword, looking to Scott.

 

Before anyone can intervene Stiles steps forward and the two embrace each other like lovers, their lips meeting as soon as their skin touches and the werewolf cradles Stiles' face like he'd break, and Stiles holds him close like he'd disappear any moment.

 

They can see black lines trailing through the wolf's hand, taking Stiles' pain away and only then does the human pull back, giving the guy a knowing look, both of their faces tender.

 

The guy then looked to his shoulder, trying to inspect the wound. Stiles batted his hands away to stop him.

 

"Stop it i'm fine." He said, grabbing the wolf's hands and entwining their fingers as Theo continued to stare at his shoulder, not bothering to hear him. "His claws barely cut me, i'm okay."

 

"Stiles-"

 

"Ssh."

 

The wolf shakes his head, glancing at the humans shoulder again, but when he notices that Stiles is shivering from the rain that had seeped through him he took off his jacket and held it out to him.

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment, a blush forming on his cheeks as the world around them dissolved and he shook his head, excepting the jacket and putting it on as the wolf smiled, his straight teeth practically gleaming.

 

The pack stares with wide eyes at the exchange and when Stiles and the wolf don't make a move to even regard them Malia clears her throat awkwardly, her eyes still glowing. "Uh, Stiles? You wanna tell us what's going on?"

 

Kira felt the need to voice the obvious but left it to Stiles as he looked over at them, as if he forgot they were there. She shook her head with a small smile, ignoring the questioning look Scott sent her before they both looked back at Stiles and the wolf.

 

"Oh, right." Stiles let the wolf go, smiling at the others as he gestured a hand at him. "This is my boyfriend, Theo."

 

There was a moment of silence before the other's started speaking, Stiles sharing a silent look with Kira who smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

 

They finally quieted down as Scott spoke first like the alpha he was. "Your boyfriend's a werewolf?"

 

Stiles deadpanned, giving Scott a look. "Seriously Scott? That's what you have to say?"

 

Scott stared at his best friend with wide eyes, giving him look that screamed 'really?' "What do you mean that's what i have to say? You never told us he was a werewolf!"

 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Theo asked, speaking for the first time as they looked to him, Stiles' eyes flicking around to look at everyone. "I mean, you guys are supernatural, so why would it matter if i am?"

 

"It's not that it matters," Liam said, trying to diffuse the tension that had started, even though he was suspicious of Theo. "It's just that we didn't know."

 

"You guys didn't need to know everything," Stiles cuts in, crossing his arms over his chest as Theo frowns, not liking that he isn't happy. He rubs a hand down Stiles' back soothingly, and Stiles relaxes slightly but continues to stare at them. "I don't bud into your business."

 

"Stiles-"

 

"And that's alright," Malia cuts Scott off, not wanting to continue the argument that was beginning to form as her and Stiles meet eyes and she offer's him a smile. "Stiles is right, we didn't need to know that Theo was a werewolf, because it doesn't matter."

 

She then looks at the others with a stony look before holding a hand out to Theo. Theo smiles lightly, excepting it and trying not to groan when her grip tightens to the point of breaking as she smirk's sweetly. "It's Malia, and you hurt him and i'll rip your throat out, with my teeth." She flashes a full mouth of sharp canines before pulling away.

 

Stiles shakes his head at the similarities between Malia and Derek, grabbing Theo's hand and caressing it. It doesn't go unnoticed by the others but no one spoke about it.

 

Kira stepped forward, shooting Scott a look and if he was about to say something he didn't, instead putting his head down in defeat. "I'm Kira, nice to meet you."

 

Theo smiled genuinely at her as he used his other hand to shake her's, her grip light. "Theo... well you knew that. And you too."

 

She laughed with mirth and stepped back toward Scott, elbowing him noticeable as he winced, but before he could speak, Liam did.

 

"I'm Liam," He said with a slight smile, polite as Theo shook his hand, the grip seeming naturally tight. "I was going to punch you, but your healing just defeats the whole purpose." Liam said honestly as he dropped Theo's hand and Stiles looked at him with a open mouth.

 

Theo nodded, seemingly understanding as he pulled his own hand back. "Well, thanks for not doing it anyway."

 

"Eh, i'm flexible." Liam said, a smirk stretching across his lips as Stiles struggled not to smack himself in the forehead. "I open to different opportunities."

 

Theo nodded. "Duly noted."

 

Stiles bit his lip and shook his head, suddenly wishing that he and Theo were just alone together and that they hadn't met him until tomorrow.

 

It was silent again for a moment before the alpha sighed and extended his hand to Theo who accepted it. "I'm Scott, and uh..... same thing as Malia said." Probably not as brutally.

 

"Nice to know that Stiles has a good group of friend that'll protect him." Theo says, grabbing Stiles' hand again.

 

"He protects us too," Malia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Theo smiles, looking at Stiles who's sending Malia a grin. "Yeah, i saw."

 

"Well," Scott said, his ever charming ways coming back as he smiled lightly at Theo as they all looked at him. "Thanks for stepping in when you did with me and Kira."

 

Theo nods as if it's no problem, but then a look crosses his face. "I could smell Stiles' scent down here so i thought he was in trouble. That's the only reason i came down here."

 

It goes dead silent after that, the air stilling and the only sound is the rain pounding against the ground.

 

Stiles stares at Theo with a wide eyed look even though he knows he's being honest. Theo isn't the exact hero type that Scott is, he won't try to save anyone, one the people he really cares about. And Stiles respects him for it. But nonetheless he shakes his head as he looks back at the pack, sending an apologetic look to Scott for good measure before letting go of Theo's hand and hitting him in the back of the head.

 

Theo winced, rubbing the spot as he looked at Stiles. "What, you told me to be honest with your friends, and i am."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but entwined their fingers together again anyways. "Yeah, but just..... try an be more subtle."

 

"Whatever you say babe."

 

 

                                                                                                                        ****

 

 

The pack and Theo walked into the school, Liam having took Scott's bike and opting to Stiles giving him and Kira giving them a ride to their homes. Stiles had agreed without a doubt and before the beta left told him that he'd help him with his control more. The young wolf had smiled and said that in exchange he wouldn't punch Theo in the face, and Stiles had shaken his head as he drove off.

 

Theo was walking next to him, gripping Stiles' hand and rubbing a thumb across the back of his pale one as the others interrogated him. It was honestly funny to watch his boyfriend look slightly uncomfortable with their persistent questions since he never did. The wolf was ever confident. But it was still sexy as hell, so Stiles didn't complain.

 

Malia suddenly gave a noise of triumph, and they all looked at her. "I got it," She said, and Stiles' grin widened impossibly as she met his stare. "I'm officially a senior."

 

Stiles couldn't help it, so he let Theo hand go for a moment to hug her and the were-coyote smiled brightly, laughing because she was happy to know that she'd be with her friends for senior year.

 

They pulled back as the other's congratulated her and Stiles gripped Theo's hand, leaning up to kiss the wolf's cheek but he turned his head, making Stiles give him a peck on the lips. Stiles gave him a look but chuckled wholeheartedly and leaned into Theo's side as the wolf grinned.

 

As soon as the other's were done congratulating her Lydia came over, beautiful as ever as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Finally, i was worried you guys wouldn't make it."

 

She then turned her attention to Stiles and Theo, her eyes narrowing. "So this is the boyfriend that we've been hearing about." She then pulled Theo forward and the wolf shot Stiles a look but he just raised his hands in surrender, trying not to laugh as Lydia walked around him slowly.

 

Her scrutinizing made him as fidget slightly as he kept his gaze Stiles, his eyes seeming uncomfortable under the banshee's stare and Stiles just smirked as he stood beside Malia.

 

"Well, he's definitely hot," Lydia said, and Scott groaned as the others chuckled lightly. Lydia then looked at Stiles with a mischievous twinkle to her gaze that had him waiting. "But is he a better kisser than me?"

 

Malia's eyes widened as she shot Stiles a look, the other's including Theo following as Stiles gaped at Lydia, remembering the kiss they shared in the locker room. When he didn't answer Lydia grinned, "Don't worry Stiles, you can tell me later. Besides, it'll always be our secret."

 

Theo sent Stiles a look that told him that it would not be only their secret, and he was sure that if he had looked to his side to Malia he would have seen the same look.

 

Scott cleared his throat and everyone snapped out of it, Stiles sending the banshee a look as she smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, maneuvering Theo so that he was in front of them all as they started to walk again, and Stiles hung back to walk beside Malia.

 

Malia stared at Stiles for a moment, the were-coyote seeing that he only had eyes for Theo, and she could see the look in them. She had seen it before.

 

"I don't think that you're in love with him," Malia said to Stiles quietly, and Stiles looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She then smirked suddenly, hooking their arms together. "I know you are."

 

Stiles bit his lip as he chuckled and walked beside her as he watched the others talk with Theo, interrogating him as he met those brown eyes, and the wolf winked at him playfully, compassion in his gaze. "Yeah, i think you're right."

 

 

                                                                                                                       ****


End file.
